


Alicia and Aaron in HobbitLand

by Mentathial



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dwarf Society, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Crack, Grumpy Thorin, Hobbit Society, M/M, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans!Nori, aromatic Bilbo Baggins, because for some reason my writing skills have deserted me, cuz duh, save the durins, they are too awesome to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentathial/pseuds/Mentathial
Summary: Alicia and Aaron knew they were dead, thank you very much. No one could survive getting crushed under a building, no one. However, they did not expect this...another world? A quest? Foreknowledge?What was this? A fanfiction? As much as she wanted to live in one...did she really? With zero skills?Especially when her partner is moaning about it not being book accurate and freaking out at the same time. Alicia thought she fit the bill of over the top fangirl, except they had to land in Aaron's favourite fandom.At least she knew bits of Khuzdul...which was supposed to be a secret language. Oh well.  How shitty is Aaron Sindrian again?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Ori (Tolkien), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), OC/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. In a Hole...

When Bilbo Baggins opened the door, to the two thundering knocks, everyone expected another dwarf, the leader of their company, surely. Or well, Bilbo did. How was he to know the leader of their company was one of the Big Folk? Though, hadn’t Gandalf said something about a “he”? Well, the old coot had surely lost his mind or Bilbo had lost his hearing, for there could be no other explanation- and was that not a scary thought? Losing his hearing due to these pantry-raiding, ill-mannered, soft-soled dwarfs!

His latest unwanted guests stood in his doorway. They did not look like dwarfs. Were they Rangers? Come to rescue him? What aa ridiculous notion. He watched as the girl, moved from foot to foot, before nodding and grasping the hand of her companion who was almost jumping in place. His lips formed words without saying anything as his roamed the place. Did he…did he say Bilbo’s name? With that look of awe? Shaking his head, Bilbo sighed. Of all the stupid notions, no of course not, he knew them not.

Well, she seemed politer than the rest standing there looking at him and around him with awe and hmm, he was a Baggins of Bag End, his father would have his head if he did not show proper hobbit hospitality. To a lady nonetheless. Oh what had he been doing standing all willy-nilly in the doorway, while the others….gaped at her?

Pushing the confusing observation to be pondered on later, Bilbo pulled up his suspenders and bowed.

“Bilbo Baggins, at your service.”

“Alicia, _at yours_ Master Baggins,” the girl, and oh she had to be a girl- no older than twenty in Big Folk years perhaps, replied back, bowing as well. A tween! Though what had she said? It was a foreign tongue perhaps.

“Aaron _at yours_ ,” the lad said as well, in the same tongue as hers. Perhaps they were family? A brother? A betrothed? Ladies of the Big Folk rarely went around without chaperons as far as Bilbo knew. Well, ladies from the race of Men. Elves, who knew. And so young, no no, of course she would not travel alone.  
“ _May I?_ ” The girl asked something gesturing towards the inside of the smial- but not entering-and Bilbo’s fondness of her grew. It was so nice to have a proper guest at last! After being pushed around in his house by the dwarfs, her politeness was very welcome.

“Of course, of course, may I take your cloaks?” He asked, waving them in. Yes, he ought to make them safe- even if they were a pair of runaway lovers- and had the Shire not seen couples like that? Of course, any proper Hobbit would shelter them. Who knows maybe they understood what he was saying? His hopes were dashed when they just looked at him unblinking. The lad would turn once in a while, his face filled with confusion and awe. It was an interesting expression for sure. However, before Bilbo, could think further on them, he spotted someone else approaching Bag-End and groaned when he realized it was yet another dwarf. Yavana blessed, this one looked positively lost too! Well, there was nothing for it…

“Master Dwarf,” he hollered, wincing at how his reputation would have died tonight. Perhaps he could all blame it on Gandalf? Hmm…the wizard was a Took friend, yes yes, it would all be polished up nicely, old friends of his mother’s turning up unexpectedly, oh yes, how could any respectable Hobbit turn away guests? Smiling, Bilbo waited for the dwarf to reach the smial, and finally get to know what this ruckus was about. Then he could return to old life, without any nasty adventures in them. Oh perhaps, this was the adventure- these dwarfs were escorting these younglings to safety? Of course, in such an adventure, even Biilbo could pitch in. Why the tweens would need someone less bru…intimidating than the dwarfs to be around. Well, sadly Bilbo could not go…but maybe one of his Took cousins? Hmm…he could probably escort the lot to Buckland. Yes, yes, that would be nice. Smiling, the Hobbit pulled the lad inside, who stared at the place Bilbo’s hand touched his with such reverence Bilbo’s heart ached. How long had it been seen these two had seen a gentle touch? Oh, and they looked positively wild too…now that he saw them in the light. The girl’s hair- shorter than the lasses in the Shire would keep theirs but no less curly was matted with twigs and scratches and the lad…oh sweet Eru, was that a bruise under his eye?

Yes, yes, Bilbo had to shelter these two.

And so…in a hole under the ground, an adventure began.


	2. Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, no Hobbit characters...just our OCs.

If Aaron had known this was what followed death well…however, how could this be? Perhaps he was not dead yet, just in a coma while his brain made up hallucinations of what could be…yes, that seemed logical enough except his hand…no this was real. But then…Alicia?

He could recall what happened but it was like a dream that was just about to float away. The earthquake. Ali and him running out of the house…and then nothing. Well, expect for pain and inability to breathe but for some reason he could not recall feeling them. Yet, no one could survive being crushed under all that. He just hoped Alicia made it…yet he knew, he could not tell how but he knew, the girl next to him was no figment of his imagination. For one, he had never been able to imagine her that perfectly, he always messed up something…and they had had cause to spend imagining the other…a lot. She really was Alicia Carrow. Alicia Carrow who had…died…but was with him here. Was he a wretch for feeling grateful he would not have to miss her? Deciding not to think on that, he intertwined their hands together and looked at her, drinking in the sight of her safe, sitting in a comfortable looking chair, in and this is when all other thoughts flew out of his mind, in Bag End. Bag End, the Shire, Adra. Well, if this was death- then this had to be his heaven, however improbable that was. The girl he loved with him in Bag End.

He could not stop looking around, everything was…was so small yet perfect. Oh, and he had just shaken hands with Bilbo Baggins. The Bilbo Baggins. Ring-bearer. Luck-weaver. Dragon-Riddler. He could not help but feel…lightheaded with all the excitement.  
“Love, breathe,” Alicia whispered, placing a hand on his thigh. He had been bouncing in his chair again, something he knew annoyed her to no end but…  
“Bag End, love, Bag End,” he replied, giddy. He could not believe it. It was…it was perfect. Down to the last detail. Even Dwalin had glared at him, just like he had always thought Dwalin would glare at strangers. Angry, Calculated. Perfect.

“I know right! This really is the perfect hallucination. I hope the real you does not miss me.” Her voice was full of awe and joy when she started but dropped at the end. Of course, she had not accepted things. He wished he could ignore her and run around, because The Shire!- but he could not.

“Love, I am here,” he said turning towards her, cupping one cheek. She leaned into it as she shook her head.

“Of course, you are not. Because then…you…would…this makes no sense! I was under a building; you had turned so that it you and not me…and then I wake up here! It is a hallucination; it cannot be anything else. I read one too many MGiME fanfictions.”  
  
“What does you gut say?” he asked, not knowing why he did.  
  
“That it is real. That you are real. And even when I am out of it…”  
  
“You gut never leads you wrong.”  
  
“No. Except this…”  
  
“Makes no sense?”  
  
“Yes! I do…this…ugh! I know!” Suddenly she turned to face him properly, ignoring how the dwarfs had all gathered in the foyer. They could hear the scene where Thorin insulted Bilbo. Movie-verse, then, he grimaced before turning his attention to Ali.  
  
“We each tell each other something only the real us would know.”  
  
“Anything I say you will say I made up, Ali. Or if you know it already, you would say of course a hallucination knew. So I will tell you something about you that you do not know, yet can verify.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You have freckles on your left shoulder on your back.”  
  
“Aaron!"  
  
“Well, it is true!”  
  
Turning to make sure the dwarfs were still in the foyer, Alicia quickly peered down her shirt, trying hard to notice the freckles. She rarely had cause to look at her back after all…and yet…there they were. Maybe she noticed them subconsciously…except she never looked at her back.  
  
“Fine, this is not a hallucination. However, did you discover it is real?”  
  
Aaron, simply extended his hand. There, where it had hit a thorny bush was a little prick and some blood.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Before she could say anything further, a voice boomed.  
  
“Thought so. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.”  
  
As the sounds of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield neared, Alicia turned and grabbed his hand.  
  
“We have to save them; you know we do.”  
  
“We can’t…things have to happen how they did or else..”  
  
“Or else what? Lord of the Rings won’t be the same?” she hissed, before backing down. “Sorry, I know you do not mean that.”  
  
“Or else we could make things worse Ali.”  
  
“I know…but we have to try. I know we do; I feel it. Like...like.. a promise stretching too far. I know that doesn't make sense but...”  
  
Aaron knew what she was talking about. Even he could feel it, an urge so strong he had never felt it yet she described it best. Well, that settled it. He was going to live his favourite story…and change it in the process. Wasn’t Alicia the fanfiction lover here?  
  
“I am going on an adventure,” he breathed, happier than he had been in a while and she grinned back, squeezing his hand as they stood to face the King Under the Mountain.  
  
“We are still in shock, aren’t we? Or else you would be jumping all around, pulling a Tenth Doctor and rattling every Tolkien fact at the speed of a train,” she said and he laughed. Of course, she knew.  
  
“Yes. We need a plan.”  
  
Before, she could reply, however, the dwarrow entered, followed closely by a disgruntled Hobbit and Gandalf…oh God, Gandalf the Grey!  
  
Of course, the shock had to wear off then. Just before he could faint or jump or something at the sight of the Grey Wizard!  
  
The pain was terrible…Neither of them would have fainted otherwise. At least he would maintain that. Thankfully, thought painfully, Alicia landed on him- again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey! This is bad, I know. It needs work, the later chapters will be better. However, updates might be sporadic. This is written as a gift to the love of my life (hopefully, I am not jinxing myself). Hope y'all enjoy!  
> Inspired by the wonderful, amazing fic Oh Son of A...


End file.
